


They Brought Back A Body

by creamedquimwhip



Series: The Perfect Doll Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamedquimwhip/pseuds/creamedquimwhip
Summary: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Not really sure where I'm going with this fic. I have the blueprint down but It's more of a skeleton than a full body.





	

They call him Loki, he doesn't recognize the name.

  
They bring him to a room and tell him that they kept it exactly the way he left it but he's never been here before.  
They try to talk to him but he does not talk back (Do not speak, any word that escapes your mouth is of no importance), and eventually they leave him so that he may be 'reacquainted' with his room.

  
Hours later, they find him in the exact same spot that they'd left him in (If you are removed from your box, you are to stay where you are placed until you are put back into your box.)

  
From that day on, the golden woman stays with him for most of the day. She called him son, but He does not understand the concept of family, of self. He does not understand that He is a person too.

  
She speaks to him in a gentle voice about the weather, magic, the folly of the council. She tells him that his father and brother worry for him, that she worries for him, he doesn't understand what any of that means.

  
Sometimes she looks at him and water begins to fall from her eyes. She wraps her arms around him as her face twists in a manner that could be considered ugly if he had to capacity to consider anything. He doesn't know what it means to cry or to hug someone so he just sits there staring blankly ahead and allows it until she leaves. Even then he still sits there because he has not been told to do anything else.

  
The servants approach him apprehensively as if he will attack at any moment. They stare at his blue skin and whisper to each other and He does not feel the shame and self loathing that should come with them seeing his true form.

  
Months pass and people come in and out to see him, the golden woman is his most frequent visitor. The golden man who calls himself Thor talks to him about a place called Midgard, about a woman named Jane. About adventures with friends that Loki has forgotten. Every time Thor leaves Loki forgets him, like he forgets the golden woman who calls herself his mother, like he forgets the servants who tend to his needs everyday, like he forgets everything...

 

  
Except the rules. He never forgets the rules. He never forgets The Collector.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. Not really sure where I'm going with this fic. I have the blueprint down but It's more of a skeleton than a full body.


End file.
